A Pirate's Life For Me?
by GiGgLyGaL
Summary: A year past TCOTBP, Will pushes his luck by proposing marriage. To be able to accept, Elizabeth must betray her father's requests and learn the ways of the pirates. But Elizabeth Swann is not built for those ways...not yet [Williz, on hiatus]
1. Proposal Preporation

Hello readers. It has come to my attention that I really should re-write this fic. If the past fans of this fic preferred the old version, I will change back. Well, I have decided that maybe it's ok for me to not discontinue this fic. Well, I hope you enjoy this fic and I hope I've done a better job with it.  
  
Disclaimer: I may be a special person in this world, but I'm not well known. If I owned POTC, I would be famous. Sadly, I don't own POTC, so I'm not famous. Someday, I will be famous, and I will show the world that I have talent in the area of writing. Sadly, POTC will never be mine. Enough said.

* * *

Pirates Of The Caribbean 2  
A Pirate's Life For Me??  
  
One Year After Movie  
  
Will coughed nervously and stared at the crude drawing of Elizabeth that he had taped to the mirror. "Elizabeth, you are the most beautiful woman I've every seen...oh my lord that is the worst speech I have every written." He said as he practiced his proposal speech. He heard a knock on the door. "Come in," he said in an annoyed tone.  
  
A pirate with long, brown dreadlocks walked in. "What are you doing mate, looking at a picture of Elizabeth?" the pirate said drunkly, swaying because of the alcohol.  
  
"No, Jack, I'm practicing my proposal speech. I want to make a good impression." Will said nervously.  
  
"You're proposing? That's great! When's the wedding? I love weddings! Lots of rum...so little time!" Jack Sparrow said excitedly.  
  
"I have no idea. I don't even know if she will say yes. I don't know what to say." Will said blankly.  
  
"I have been married five times, so I'm a proposal pro. How are you going to tell her how pretty she is?" Jack said.  
  
"You are the most beautiful woman I've every lied my eyes on?'' Will guessed stupidly.  
  
"No offense Mate, but that was beyond dismal. Tell her why she is so beautiful. Ruby-red, oh-so-kissable lips, for instance?" Jack suggested. Will nodded as he picked up a piece of parchment and wrote down what Jack said.  
  
"What else?" Will asked casually.  
  
"Courage, honesty, good sex?" Jack suggested.  
  
"JACK!" Will warned (sex comment).  
  
"Sorry Mate, I couldn't resist. Have you even had sex with her?" Jack asked curiously.  
  
"We are getting off the subject." Will said in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Answer my question." Jack stated.  
  
"Why should you know?" Will asked, "Huh, huh?"  
  
"Because it might help your speech. Have you? Yes or No?" Jack asked, annoyed at Will's stubbornness.  
  
"No." Will mumbled under his breath.  
  
"So you didn't have sex." Jack asked. Will nodded. "You have to have it before a proposal. It's...it's like a law in marriage.  
  
"I never knew that." Will said.  
  
"Or, you could propose, and then have sex." Jack said slyly.  
  
"Works for me." Will said, smiling at Jack. "Well, I believe that you have helped me enough. What do you want from me?" Will asked.  
  
"Oh, it was just that I just brought your soon to be fiancé." Jack said, smiling.

* * *

OOo...cliffhanger...yeah Giggly Well, this chapter has been so fun to write! I will have Chapter 2 up really soon! I promise!  
  
GiGgLyGaL-cHaN 


	2. Tactless Thinking

Hello, I've told you I was still writing this fic. Yes, I really did update! YEAH GIGGLY! I keep my promises!!! Well, as much as I love keeping cliffhangers from you (I'm evil...mwahhahahahahaha!!!), I need to write this story. See you at the bottom of the page!  
  
Giggly  
  
Disclaimer There once was a movie producer. Her name was Giggly. She owned POTC. Wait, Giggly isn't a movie producer. She doesn't own POTC. Sorry for the mix up!

* * *

Will's face turned bright red as Jack opened the door. It was indeed Elizabeth. She was wearing a beautiful dress (no corset...hehe) with her hair down, falling loosely on her shoulders. Will was immediately reminded why she fell in love with this woman. "Hello Ms. Swann." Will said smoothly.  
  
"How many times have I told you to call me Elizabeth?" Elizabeth said playfully.  
  
"Too many times to count, ELIZABETH." Will replied sassily. "I was just kidding around. Don't look so hurt." Will said playfully. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.  
  
"Jack brought me here, saying you needed to talk to me about something." Elizabeth said, studying her nails.  
  
"Well. First I would like to say that this may be kind of sudden, but." Will got down on one knee. He took a deep breath as Jack left the room, flashing the "thumbs up" sign. "Elizabeth Swann, you are by far the most beautiful woman in the world. Your hair is a flowing cascade of chocolate colored water. Your eyes are like a teddy bear, soft and cuddly. Your lips make me want to do this." Will said as he got up and kissed Elizabeth lightly. Continuing, Will began again, "You are just an amazing, courageous woman. When I came to save you, it was only because I loved you so much that I risked my life for yours. As you saved mine too, it only strengthened our bond. I also feel that I can tell you anything that I need to. As a child, you were a friend, and also a companion. I knew that I couldn't get mad at you, even when you stole my medallion from me. What I really need to say is...well...will you marry me, Elizabeth Swann?" Will looked confident on the outside, but inside his butterflies had multiplied and grown so that he could feel them bursting out of his chest.  
  
Elizabeth stared with her mouth half open for a moment before she closed it. She gulped. She promised her father. "Well, I...my father...well, you know...won't let me..." she said, pulling a strand of hair away from her face as tears filled her eyes.  
  
Will looked furious. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN? YOUR DAD WON'T LET YOU? BULL SHIT, ELIZABETH, BULL SHIT." Will yelled. "I GET IT NOW. YOU DON'T WANT TO MARRY ME. FINE. I'LL JUST FIND ANOTHER GIRL. BELINDA HAS WANTED ME FOREVER. THANKS FOR WASTING MY ENERGY ASKING JACK FOR ADVICE. THANKS A LOT." Will added, leaving his room and heading for the pub.  
  
Elizabeth buried her face in her hands. She felt so horrible, but she remembered that her dad restricted her from accepting a proposal from any common man. That included Will. She managed to pick herself up and ran to her house and then raced to her room and cried into her pillow.  
  
Due to Elizabeth's loud cries, her father came up to her room. "What in bloody hell is wrong?" he said alarmingly.  
  
"Wi...wi...Will proposed." Elizabeth trembled.  
  
"And you said no like I TOLD you to." Governor Swann expected. Elizabeth nodded. "Then why are you so upset?" he asked, confused.  
  
"Because I wanted to say yes so badly." Elizabeth cried.  
  
"Why? He is a blacksmith." Governor Swann replied, even more confused.  
  
"Because I...I...love him..." Elizabeth sobbed.  
  
"I see...but I don't want to ruin the Swann family's reputation. We have a large history. There are much better men out there." Governor Swann tried.  
  
"You just don't get it. Will risked his life for me." Elizabeth tried.  
  
"So did Commodore Norrington." Governor Swann noted.  
  
"He married the Queen of Spain." Elizabeth corrected.  
  
"There are still many fine men other than Will, pumpkin." Governor Swann said as a tool to try to steer Elizabeth away from Will Turner. "Pirates and Blacksmiths are just not suitable for MY daughter."  
  
"Father, I am 21 years old. I am an adult. I can make decisions on my own. You no longer can tell me whom I can and cannot marry. I am marching over to Will's Shop and accepting his proposal, if he isn't too disgusted with me to listen. Good bye, Father." Elizabeth said stubbornly as she ran out of her room, slamming the door behind her.  
  
"ELIZABETH! COME BACK HERE NOW!" Governor Swann attempted, but by that time Elizabeth was beyond earshot.  
  
Elizabeth ran out of her house and down the street. It was getting dark, and she needed to get there quickly, or she would not get there in time. She got there- and he was just getting out. 'Goodie' she thought as she approached him.  
  
Will pretended to not even notice Elizabeth as he went around her, heading for his home. Elizabeth followed him. She also noticed that his right hand was bleeding. 'What did he do to himself?' she wondered as Will continued to ignore her.  
  
As Will arrived at his house, he turned to Elizabeth. "What do you want? You obviously wanted something, you were freaking stalking me." He said in a very annoyed tone.  
  
"I came...to accept your proposal...if you don't have a girl already, of course." Elizabeth said nervously. As to Will's dumbstruck look, she realized that he probably did.

* * *

Well, that chapter was so easy to write...and this fic will be, too. Goodie!!! Well, I have a slow computer, so updates will be slow. Until further notice- bye  
  
Gigglygal 


	3. Anita Bosworth

  
  
Well, I'm glad to get reviews again YAY!!!  
  
Well, I haven't been doing anything special, just relaxing in the summer heat. Where I have my summerhouse, it's sunny and hot (not what many people think of this state). Well, my random babbling must end, and the story must start. Enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: In the summer sun, thoughts and other stressful things are soaked up as people bask or play sports. All that Giggly knows is how to swim, how to use a computer, how to write, and that POTC isn't one of her possessions. Bet all your money if you think she owns it if you are confident enough. Soon, you will be living on the streets. That is all, folks.

* * *

Elizabeth's jaw dropped. After a few seconds, she covered her mouth as tears filled her chocolate eyes. "You have another girl?" she whispered. Will turned a little pink and nodded. "HOW COULD YOU, WILLIAM ROBERT TURNER, HOW COULD YOU?" Elizabeth screamed a tear running down her cheek. She pushed it aside.  
  
"I...I can explain." Will trembled.  
  
"Then explain. I am listening." Elizabeth said sternly, trembling with rage.  
  
"Well, I was depressed when you rejected my proposal-"he began.  
  
"I never said no." Elizabeth yelled.  
  
"You said your father wouldn't let you. That does means no, Elizabeth Nicola Swann." Will replied in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Well, I god damn wanted to say yes. And who is this lady? Proposed to her yet?" Elizabeth said, tucking her hair behind her ear.  
  
"Anita Bosworth. Met her at the pub. Just seeing her though. Don't know her well enough to propose to her." Will stated plainly.  
  
"Okay, alright then. Are you going to stay with her and leave me in the dirt, or marry me and dump her?" Elizabeth asked with a look of worry.  
  
"Is your father okaying our marriage?" Will asked curiously.  
  
"No, he was being an insensitive git. He refused to let me marry you. I firmly told him that I was 21 (I'm assuming that she was 20 [12 when she met Will—both are same age] during the movie) and could make decisions by myself. I had to remind him that he could not order me on whom I can and cannot marry." Elizabeth said distastefully, "I walked out of the house and went to accept the proposal."  
  
"Oh." Will said nervously. 'What would Anita do to me if I dumped her?' he thought as he stared at his shoes. "One second, Ms. Swann, gotta check the time." Will said, dashing inside his house to look at his clock.  
  
Will studied the clock. "8:56" it read. He came back out. "Anita will be over here any minute now. Go." Will beckoned as Elizabeth went to hide in a bush, but was stopped by a tall, obese woman.  
  
"Hello, William. Who is this twig here?" Anita asked.  
  
"Hello, Anita. Caught me at a bad time, though. This is my ex, Elizabeth Swann- the governor's daughter. Still a good friend though." Will said semi cheerfully, putting his arm around Elizabeth's neck.  
  
Anita flashed a death glare at Elizabeth. "Can I talk to her in private?" Anita said, grinning evilly.  
  
"Sure." Will said nervously, unsure what Anita would say/do to Elizabeth.  
  
Anita grabbed Elizabeth's hand and dragged her into the forest. "What did you do to my boyfriend?" she asked evilly.  
  
"Absolutely nothing. We were talking about politics." Elizabeth lied with a straight face. She had learned how to do this well a little while ago, despite its difficulty. Anita, however, didn't need a face to be suspicious.  
  
"It is rare when exes talk to each other, especially about something your father does. I know how controlling your father is of you, and you don't talk about his career as something happy. No, I think that you made moves on him." Anita said glaring at Elizabeth, "I do not want to harm you, but if you do not spill what you two did, I will have to."  
  
Elizabeth just stood there, frozen in fear. Anita was three times bigger than her, and nearly a foot taller. "Tell me what you two did." Anita yelled.  
  
"We talked about politics." Elizabeth trembled.  
  
Anita pulled Elizabeth's hair. Elizabeth screamed as loud as she could Anita let go to clutch her ears. Elizabeth took the chance to try to run away. As she got almost to the clearing, she felt an arm grab her; Anita's arm, to be exact.  
  
"Trying to escape me. How pathetic. I have heard loads about you. He called you a stupid anorexic bitch. Believe me, it was not a pretty site." Anita continued.  
  
"Then why did you go out with him?" Elizabeth added, regaining some dignity.  
  
"Because I need him to fix something." Anita said.  
  
"So, you're using him." Elizabeth guessed.  
  
"No, just dating him for a small favor." Anita said slyly.  
  
"Oh, really. That's using." Elizabeth clarified.  
  
"Oh, so what? He's cute!" Anita said sweetly. "Oh, and you never told me what you were doing with William." She added, her tone now stern.  
  
"We were discussing politics." Elizabeth replied. Anita raised her eyebrows and Elizabeth in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her.  
  
"How weak are you? Please tell me you are holding back." Anita said sassily.  
  
Out the rustling of the trees came a man. "Will..." Elizabeth said hoarsely.  
  
"Elizabeth, are you ok? Anita, what have you done to her?" Will said alarmingly.  
  
"Oh, she was convinced that I was going to far with you. That's just acting." Anita said sweetly.  
  
"I don't believe that. I heard you asking 'What did you do with William' Anita." Will said as-a-matter-of-factly.  
  
"That was her. Did I mention she's great at making different voices." Anita tried.  
  
"Anita, you are a horrible liar. What you did to Elizabeth is even worse. You assaulted her and I heard that you were using me so you could get something fixed for free." Will said angrily, "It's over. Good bye, Anita Bosworth." Will said, picking Elizabeth up (so strong!) and walking into his house.  
  
At Will's home (he has his own) he sat her down on a chair across the table from him.  
  
"So, what did Anita do—assault wise, of course?" Will asked.  
  
"Well, pulled my hair and punched me in the stomach." Elizabeth replied.  
  
"Oh, she's NASTY!" said an outraged Will.  
  
"Will, can you kiss it all better?" Elizabeth asked sassily.  
  
"Yeah." Will said as walked over to Elizabeth and kissed her.  
  
"Thank you, Doctor Will." Elizabeth said; giving Will a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Your welcome, soon-to-be-Mrs. Turner." Will replied.  
  
Elizabeth gasped. "Oh my, now you're my..." Elizabeth was so shocked she couldn't finish her sentence.  
  
"Yes, I'm your fiancé." Will replied.

* * *

Well, I have been very fortunate for my reviewers! This fic is so fun to write! Well, chapter 4 will be up soon. Toodles  
  
Giggly 


End file.
